


Makkachin and the Yummy Snack

by queerioes



Series: Tadaima! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Hugging", Canon Compliant, Condoms, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is a good boy, There will be future tags for the series., They married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Makkachin's a good boy who was given a new snack by his humans. He's more excited about it than they are.





	Makkachin and the Yummy Snack

_ Oh! _

Makkachin nosed into the room, wondering what was making that squeaking sound. He’d definitely heard it before, but maybe something else was making it this time. Like one of the flappy bird animals in the park. There were so many possibilities!

The humans were on the bed again, hugging together like they often did. Makkachin’s tail wagged at the thought. Hugs feel good and mean he’s a good boy. His huggy humans must both be good boys, too. His first human was definitely a good boy. His new human was one, too. 

_ They were the ones making the loud, squeaky sounds.  _   


Makkachin padded around the bed, circling a few times before he settled near the feet. His tail swayed back and forth with great interest, as he watched his two humans move and hug in lots of different ways. He never knew there were so many ways to do that.     
  
_ Mmm, last time I jumped up there, they were surprised, but then gave me treats.  _

Right as Makkachin was thinking about hopping up to get a hug too, he heard a crinkly sound. A very important sound that meant something delicious would happen. As he started to frantically look around for the food, Victor threw something off the bed. Makkachin sprang into action to investigate. 

_ What’s this? What’s this? Is it food? I heard the food sound.  _

Tail going fast, Makkachin sniffed at the discarded trash. It was empty. Though as he was about to give up, something else was brushed off of the bed. Hopping around to that possible treat, Makkachin saw this time it was different. It looked wet and rubbery, like he could eat it. Giving it a sniff, it smelled like his two humans. 

_ It’s small like food?  _

Delighted, he pranced around it. He knew his humans would give him a treat! The happiest feeling in the world wiggling through his body, Makkachin decided to do what he always did with his favorite, smell good things— he flopped over to roll on it. 

After he did a good job of that, he popped back up to eat his goody, but it was gone!

_ OH NO. Where’s the snack?! _

Frantically walking and sniffing around, Makkachin couldn’t understand where the snack went. He hadn’t eaten it yet. He was just rolling on it. How frustrating! 

Looking up on the bed to see if his humans had another one by chance, they stopped hugging momentarily to watch him search for his treat. He thought perhaps they would help him find his lost snack, or at least give him another one. He really wanted something to eat. 

"Eh?! Makkachin! How did you get a condom stuck to your fur?" 

They seemed surprised, too. Afterall, his snack just disappeared! Makkachin barked in agreement, as his humans jumped up from their bed quickly. He spun around in place and ran out of the room, but to Makkachin’s delight, they came running after him. 

_ Oh yay! A game now!  _

This was a good alternative to finding the snack. Even though his humans were yelling something about "Why didn't you shut the door, Victor?” and “You always forget!”, Makkachin didn’t mind. He understood that now hugging time was also snack and game time, too! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Victor and Yuuri never had a peaceful sex life again. Owari. 
> 
> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ TYSM! I can't wait to read your comments.  
> Makkachin is my shining star! Look forward to the next little glimpse of their married life. 
> 
> [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush)  
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
>  


End file.
